Panzer Mk
Panzer Mk was the name given to a series of robots that competed in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. Panzer Mk 2 (also spelled Panzer MK2) was the team's entry for the first season, and was closely based on the Panzer, a German tank used in World War II. It was a box-shaped robot in camouflage colours with a large lifting scoop on the front and a turret mounted on the back. Panzer Mk 4 (also spelled Panzer MK4) was the team's entry for the second season, and was very similar in design to its predecessor, but was coloured blue and black and did not feature the turret. The team won the US Championship in both seasons of Extreme Warriors, and also represented the USA in The Second World Championship. The team also entered the first season of the US robot combat series Robotica with their original design Panzer Mk 1. They returned for the third season with Panzer Mk 3 and won the competition, defeating Juggerbot in the final. By definition, this makes Panzer the only robot to have won two seperate televised robot combat series. It also competed in Battlebots as Wrath, with a 75% win record. Robot History Season 1 Season 2 Panzer faced Joker and Snake Bite in the first fight of its defence and immediately pushed Joker. Snake Bite stayed away before trying to ram Panzer. Panzer pushed Joker into the wall, on the flames, and then into the disc button. Panzer and Snake Bite pushed the Joker on the flames before pushing Snake Bite. Panzer pushed Joker into Dead Metal, who attacked it, before doing the same to Snake Bite. The judges eliminated the Joker, and Panzer faced The Revolutionist's teammate Spin Doctor, chasing it around the arena, before flipping it repeatedly, and then disabling its disc. Spin Doctor drove into the pit. In the heat final against Probophobia, Panzer pushed his adversary into both house robots, around the arena, and eventually into the pit. In the final, Panzer was up against Rosie The Riveter, and pushed it into the angle grinders and then into Dead Metal. Then Panzer drove brilliantly to lure Rosie into the pit. In the next round, against Destructive Criticism, Panzer pushed its opponent, before flipping it. Destructive Criticism was invertible, but stopped moving and Panzer was in the final again. This match was against Tricerabot. Panzer had a few scares, being nearly flipped, but managed to flip Tricerabot repeatedly, and win on a judges decision. Panzer Mk 4 successfully defended the Robot wars Extreme Warriors championship. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Season 1: Grand Champion *Season 2: Grand Champion Honours Category:US Series competitors Category:US Finalists Category:US Series competition winners Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:US Representatives Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Title defenders